She's Mine!
by QueeNanne11
Summary: Wakabayashi jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis! Siapakah dia? Check this out!


Hola! Berjumpa lagi dengan saya ^^*. Kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya, saya membuat cerita tentang cinta segitiga (atau semacam itulah..). Sebenarnya, saya membuat cerita ini karena request dari _higurashi dzaki chan_ (maaf ya, kalau baru dibuat sekarang TT). Ok, langsung saja baca ceritanya. Happy reading! ^^

**She's Mine!**

**Created by me**

_**Captain Tsubasa belongs to Takahashi Yoichi**_

**Warning: OOC, misstypo.**

"Tsubasa, cepat! Nanti kita telat!" seru Sanae dari luar kamar Tsubasa. Memang, dari tadi Tsubasa berada di dalam kamar dengan alasan berpakaian. Sanae jadi emosi karena sudah menunggu Tsubasa lebih dari 15 menit. Siapa yang tidak marah menunggu orang berganti pakaian selama lebih dari 15 menit! Ngapain aja orang yang berganti pakaian itu!

Tidak lama kemudian, Tsubasa akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya. Sanae langsung terpesona melihatnya. Tsubasa berdandan rapi sekali hari ini. Memakai kemeja warna biru kotak-kotak berlengan pendek, celana jeans panjang, serta jam tangan digital berwarna hitam. Maklum, hari ini kan, Wakabayashi pulang ke Jepang dari Jerman. Jadi, apa salahnya Tsubasa memakai pakaian yang spesial kali ini!

"Bagaimana dengan style-ku ini? Keren, kan?"tanya Tsubasa terlalu percaya diri.

"Hm, keren juga. Tidak seperti biasanya kau berdandan sekeren ini,"jawab Sanae sedikit mengejek.

"Hei! Apa maksud kata-katamu itu, huh?"tanyanya sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Yang mana?"tanya tim manager sepak bola balik dengan menunjukkan ekspresi bingungnya.

"Yang 'Tidak seperti biasanya kau berdandan sekeren ini'. Memangnya, biasanya aku enggak keren?"

"Iya. Memang benar, kan?" Jawaban Sanae ini membuat mantan pemain sepak bola Nankatsu itu naik darah.

"Terus, ngapain kamu mau jadi pacarku kalau begitu?" Untuk kali ini, Tsubasa sepertinya tidak mau kalah dengan Sanae. Sanae kemudian diam sejenak.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, Tsubasa, aku ini hanya bercanda. Ku akui, kau memang keren kok, apalagi kalau sedang main sepak bola. Dasar kau ini, orangnya susah diajak bercanda, padahal kau ini orangnya susah serius,"jawab kekasih Tsubasa lembut sambil mengusap-usap rambut Tsubasa. Dalam seketika, muka Tsubasa berubah warna menjadi warna merah seperti buah apel.

"Ayo, sekarang kita berangkat! Dasar kau ini, sudah berpakaiannya lama, basa-basi juga lama," Tiba-tiba, Sanae berubah menjadi 180 derajat galak. Ya sudah, Tsubasa hanya pasrah ketika lengannya mulai ditarik oleh pujaan hatinya ke luar rumah.

**

* * *

**

Nah, sekarang sampailah mereka di Bandara Internasional Narita. Setelah menempuh jarak yang cukup melelahkan, karena Tsubasa dan Sanae sempat mengejar bis yang menjengkelkan itu, akhirnya bisa sampai dengan selamat. Tetapi sesampai di bandara, Wakabayashi bukannya menatap Tsubasa dan Sanae dengan senyuman paling manis yang belum pernah ia tunjukkan, malahan dengan tatapan seram yang paling menyeramkan.

"Tsubasa! Sanae! Mengapa kalian telat? Aku, Ishizaki dan kawan-kawan sudah menunggu dari tadi selama lebih dari 20 menit,"omel Wakabayashi marah. Aduh, malang sekali nasib Tsubasa dan Sanae ini. Mereka sudah capek-capek ke tempat ini, tetapi, mereka malah diomeli.

"Iya Wakabayashi, kami minta maaf,"pinta Sanae dengan wajah melas. Sementara, Tsubasa hanya menunduk tanda menyesal.

"Ok, ok. Ku maafkan kalian. Sekarang, kita ke rumahku, yuk!"ajak Wakabayashi bersemangat. Lainnya hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Tetapi entah kenapa, semenjak Sanae menunjukkan senyumnya kepada Wakabayashi, Wakabayashi jadi terus menatapnya terus sambil tersenyum-senyum. Merasa ada yang janggal, Sanae melihat sekitar. Dilihatnya Wakabayashi melamun menatapnya sambil tersenyum-senyum.

"Wakabayashi?"pangggil Sanae yang membuat Wakabayashi sadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh? Ya? Ng…., ada apa?"tanyanya linglung.

"Mengapa melihatku terus dari tadi? Apa ada yang aneh denganku?"

"Ng…., oh, nothing," Tsubasa dan kawan-kawan langsung heran melihat Wakabayashi gugup dengan wajah yang blush juga. Tidak seperti biasanya, Wakabayashi gugup dihadapan temannya sendiri.

OH MY GOSH! Sanae begitu cantik saat dia tersenyum. Bagiku, dia bagaikan malaikat yang turun dari kahyangan; batin pemain kipper ini yang ternyata terkagum-kagum dengan Sanae.

Eh? Tadi apa yang aku pikirkan? Sanae cantik? What? Sejak kapan aku menyukai seorang gadis?; pikirnya kini bingung. Memang, selama ini Wakabayashi belum menyukai satu gadispun di dunia ini. Mungkin, kecuali Sanae.

**

* * *

**

Pada malam harinya, Wakabayashi duduk menonton TV bersama sang ayah.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu di Jerman, Wakabayashi? Apakah kau nyaman di sana?"tanya tuan Genzo kepada anaknya yang baru sampai ke rumahnya.

"Baik, pa. Aku di sana nyaman sekali. Aku dapat benyak teman di sana, seperti si Karl,"jawabnya bersemangat.

"Oh, kau berteman dengan pemain Jerman yang berbakat itu?"

"Iya. Papa kenal dengan dia?"

"Ya, papa kenal. Papa kagum dengan cara bermainnya dalam sepak bola. Tidak hanya papa saja, semua orang juga kagum padanya,"ujar ayah Wakabayashi bercerita. "Ng…, Wakabayashi, papa ingin menanyakan satu hal. Hm…, apakah teman-temanmu itu semua sudah punya pacar?" Wakabayashi heran terhadap pertanyaan papanya itu. Tidak seperti biasanya papanya menanyakan hal ini kepadanya.

"Tidak semuanya punya pacar, tetapi sebagian besar sudah punya pacar,"

"Sebagian besar?" Wakabayashi mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Terus, mengapa sampai sekarang kau belum punya pacar, atau bisa disebut juga single?"tanya sang ayah heran. Wakabayashi yang ditanya mukanya langsung blushing.

"Karena, aku belum jatuh cinta."jawab Wakabayashi enteng.

"Apa! Jadi selama ini kau…,"

"belum jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis pun,"sambung Wakabayashi terlalu jujur. Tuan Genzo yang mendengar ucapan anaknya itu langsung ternganga.

"Terus, selama ini, kau memikirkan apa saja?"

"Memikirkan sepak bola, menjadi kiper yang terbaik di dunia, pokoknya seputar sepak bola," Ayahnya hanya mendengus kecewa terhadap jawaban anaknya ini.

"Tapi ayah harap, kau akan menemukan orang yang terbaik dalam hidupmu,"

"Maksud ayah?" Kini, Wakabayashi tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang dimaksud ayahnya itu.

"Pasangan hidup. Ayo, lekas tidur, kau pasti capek sekali hari ini,"suruh ayah kiper sepak bola.

"Ok," Dan, dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tidurnya.

Di kamar, dia tidak bisa tidur. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk ke balkon kamarnya itu. Sambil menatap langit yang berwarna biru tua, dia memikirkan sesuatu.

**Wakabayashi POV**

Hm…, suasana tenang seperti ini adalah kesukaanku. Hanya ada suara angin, terang rembulan, dan langit gelap yang menemaniku saat ini. Sebenarnya aku di sini hanya untuk merenung.

Oh Tuhan, apakah cinta itu? Selama ini, aku belum pernah memikirkannya. Ah, papa ini, membuat aku resah saja. Setiap ada kata 'cinta', aku teringat pada Sanae-chan. Mungkin, aku jatuh cinta kepadanya. Ah, tapi, Sanae kan cinta kepada Tsubasa-kun, mana bisa dia menerima cintaku? Bodohnya diriku….

Sepertinya, papa ingin sekali aku memiliki seorang yang kujadikan 'pasangan hidup'. Memangnya gampang mencari pasangan hidup, huh! Aku kan susah yang namanya jatuh cinta. Tapi, malah itulah kelebihanku, karena aku bisa memilih orang secara pasti. Jadi, aku tidak disebut _playboy_.

Sekarang persoalaannya, siapa yang aku pilih untuk menjadi pasangan hidupku? Siapa ya?

Tiba-tiba saja, aku memikirkan Sanae-chan. Hah! Aku memilih dia untuk menjadi pasangan hidupku! Tidak mungkin! Ingat Wakabayashi, dia sudah jatuh cinta dengan Tsubasa! Oh man, mengapa perasaanku kini tidak terkendali!

Memang, perasaanku kecewa saat melihat Sanae tadi bergandengan tangan dengan Tsubasa di bandara. Mereka belum pacaran, kan! Rasanya, aku ingin melempar Tsubasa ke ujung dunia. Eh, mengapa aku jadi jahat terhadap sahabatku sendiri! Ya ampun, apa yang terjadi denganku! Apakah ini yang namanya 'cemburu'?

Eh! Aku….,CEMBURU! Tidak, tidak mungkin! Aku menggeleng-geleng kepala untuk menyadarkan diri. Tidak mungkin kan, aku cemburu kepada seorang gadis!

Kuhirup udara di luar dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diriku. Mengapa aku jadi ribut tentang cewek! Selama ini, aku memang tidak pernah mempermasalahkan tentang cewek!

Tapi, jujur, mulai hari ini, aku menyukai Sanae. Dia lucu sekali saat ia menunjukkan senyumnya padaku. Ah, manisnya Sanae…..

Huh, daripada aku memikirkan tentang cinta terus, lebih baik aku tidur untuk mempersiapkan hari esok. Karena, besok aku akan jalan-jalan dengan teman-teman. Yaaaaay!

**End of Wakabayashi POV**

**

* * *

**

Matahari bersinar cerah di langit biru. Suasana yang cocok untuk jalan-jalan. Hari ini, Tsubasa dan kawan-kawan sepakat akan bertemu di sebuah kafe.

Yang datang pertama adalah Wakabayashi. Dia tidak datang terlalu cepat, juga tidak datang terlalu lambat. Ia datang tepat waktu. Hanya saja yang lainnya pada telat.

"Huh, katanya jam segini, tetapi mengapa mereka belum datang juga? Mungkin, mereka masih di jalan. Lebih baik, aku telepon mereka,"ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan handphone-nya. Wakabayashi baru mengeluarkan handphone, ia sudah melihat Tsubasa dengan Sanae disebelahnya, Ishizaki, Yukari, Misaki, Azumi, Misugi, Yayoi, Matsuyama serta Yoshiko sudah sampai di pintu kafe.

"Mana Wakabayashi? Apa dia belum datang?"tanya Tsubasa sambil melihat sekeliling ruangan.

"Sepertinya belum Tsubasa. Lebih baik kita duduk di meja nomor 8 itu,"ajak Ishizaki. Lainnya mengangguk tanda mereka setuju. Wakabayashi heran melihat teman-temannya tidak mendatanginya, malahan ke meja lain.

"What the heck! Kenapa mereka tidak kemari?"ucap sang kipper sepak bola kesal. Karena sudah tidak sabar, akhirnya Wakabayashi berteriak memanggil Tsubasa. Apa kau tahu? Teriakan Wakabayashi ini membuat semua orang di kafe itu menoleh kepadanya. Hal ini membuat Wakabayashi tersipu malu. Karena telah dipanggil oleh Wakabayashi, Tsubasa dan lainnya pindah ke meja tempat Wakabayashi berada.

Didampingi oleh Tsubasa, Sanae menuju ke meja yang dituju. Wakabayashi langsung melebarkan matanya ketika melihat Sanae, karena ia terpukau terhadap penampilan Sanae. Memang, ia terlihat cool kali ini. Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini ia tidak mengenakan rok, melainkan mengenakan kaos putih, kalung berbentuk rantai, celana pendek berwarna hitam, sepatu canvas berwarna hitam dan putih, dan membawa tas selempang berwarna abu-abu. Tentu saja Sanae tidak hanya cool, tetapi juga cantik di mata Wakabayashi.

"Kau duduk di mana?"tanya Tsubasa kepada pujaan hatinya. Belum Sanae menjawab Wakabayashi menawarkan tempat duduk.

"Sini, di sampingku saja,"ajaknya bersemangat. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sanae langsung duduk disebelahnya. Tentunya Tsubasa duduk di sebelah Sanae.

"Eh, Tsubasa? Kau juga duduk disitu?"tanya Wakabayashi. Sebenarnya, ia hanya ingin duduk berdua dengan Sanae dalam satu bangku (Di kafe ini bangkunya memanjang).

"Iya. Memangnya, ada apa, Wakabayashi?"tanyanya balik.

"Tidak…tidak apa-apa,"

Huh, kenapa Tsubasa juga ikutan duduk di sini? Menganggu suasana romantis orang saja; pikirnya kesal. Entah, mungkin, semenjak hari ini Wakabayashi seperti memusuhi Tsubasa. Karena…, tentunya ia ingin memiliki Sanae. Berarti, keputusannya sudah bulat di tangannya. Sanae harus jadi miliknya!

"Wah, ada anak baru nih,"ujar Wakabayashi tiba-tiba.

"Iya, yang datang dari Paris,"sambung Matsuyama.

"Yang baru jadian dengan Misaki,"sambung Tsubasa sambil melirik Misaki. Misaki dan Azumi wajahnya langsung berubah jadi merah.

"Hah? Memangnya kapan mereka berpacaran?"tanya Wakabayashi bingung.

"Kamu sih, ketinggalan gossip, Wakabayashi. Mereka baru saja jadian minggu kemarin,"jawab Yayoi.

"Oh…., ya, ya."ucap Wakabayashi baru nyambung.

"Azumi, kamu berlibur ke Jepang dalam rangka apa?"tanya Sanae seperti wawancara.

"Eh…..,ng….., aku ke sini sebenarnya diculik sama Misaki, Sanae," Mendengar jawaban Azumi itu, semua langsung memusatkan perhatian ke Misaki.

"Lihatnya jangan seperti itu dong!"protes Misaki dengan wajah blush-nya.

"Bagaimana cara dia menculikmu?"tanya Yoshiko penasaran.

"Ng…, aku malas menceritakannya,"

"Ayo dong Azumi, jawab pertanyaannya,"desak Yukari memaksa.

"Tidak apa-apa Azumi, ceritakan saja,"ujar Yoshiko.

"Ok, ok. Ehm, jadi, saat itu aku sedang mengantarkan Misaki dan ayahnya ke Bandara bersama teman-temanku. Tiba-tiba saja, aku ditarik Misaki ke lobi penjualan tiket pesawat dan ternyata dia juga membelikan tiket tujuan Jepang untukku. Dia langsung saja menggandengku ke tempat tunggu pesawat hingga aku tidak sempat kabur,"cerita Azumi terlalu jujur. Semua kembali melihat Misaki dengan tatapan bengong.

Dasar…., Azumi bodoh!; batin Misaki marah.

"Ternyata Misaki orangnya suka memaksa, ya,"bisik Tsubasa kepada yang lain.

"Iya, ia seperti preman,"sambung Matsuyama.

"Padahal ia terlihat kalem,"sambung Yoshiko juga.

"Ia seperti….,"

"Serigala berbulu domba!"ujar semuanya menyambung ucapan Misugi. Karena tidak tahan terhadap pembicaraan itu, akhirnya Misaki berteriak.

"Teman-teman! Jangan membicarakan aku seperti itu!"teriaknya dengan wajah yang cemberut.

"Hahahahahahaha, ok, ok. Habis, tidak disangka kau seperti itu,"ujar Tsubasa sambil tertawa. Spontan, yang lainnya juga ikut tertawa.

"Oh ya teman-teman, setelah ini, kita akan pergi ke mana?"tanya Misaki mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke mall saja,"usul Yayoi.

"Tapi tidak mungkin kita ke mall. Masalahnya, kita ini beramai-ramai. Nanti, kita disangka orang rombongan sirkus,"tolak Misugi terhadap pendapat pacarnya sendiri.

"Terus, kita ke mana? Masa kita di kafe saja hanya nongkrong,"ujar kekasih Misaki.

"Hm…., begini, kita turuti pendapat Yayoi saja," Belum selesai Yukari berbicara, Misugi sudah memotongnya.

"Bagaimana bisa?"ujarnya protes.

"Kita tentunya tidak selalu bersama, kan? Kita di sana berpisah,"

"Kita barengnya kapan, dong?"tanya Ishizaki.

"Ketemunya di tempat mainan,"jawab Yukari pasti.

"Yah, kita seperti anak kecil dong,"protes Tsubasa.

"Maksudnya bukan yang itu Tsubasa. Maksud Yukari itu tempat bermain untuk semua umur. Ada permainan basket, dance…,"jawab Sanae mewakili Yukari.

"Oh…..,"jawab Tsubasa yang baru connect.

"Ok kalau begitu,"jawab sang kiper sepak bola tim Jerman setuju.

"Aku di sana jalannya bareng Yoshiko, ya?"tanya Matsuyama sambil menggandeng tangan kekasihnya.

"Tentu saja boleh,"jawab Yukari sambil mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, aku dengan Sanae,"ujar Tsubasa sambil menatap Sanae sambil tersenyum. Sanae otomatis juga ikut tersenyum. Wakabayashi yang mendengar itu langsung melebarkan matanya. Bagaimana tidak kaget? Ia juga ingin mengajak Sanae jalan dengannya di mall.

Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak memiliki pasangan. Apakah aku harus numpang dengan lainnya? Kan mustahil, aku mengganggu kencan mereka. Oh…, what can I do?;tanya Wakabayashi pada diri sendiri dalam hati. Yang lain terlihat gembira, kecuali dia. Dia sendiri yang terlihat kebingungan. Kebetulan, yang lain tidak melihat ekspresi Wakabayashi itu.

"Ayo, kita berangkat sekarang,"ajak Tsubasa semangat.

"Eh, kita tidak pesan apa-apa di sini? Apa-apaan ini? Ngapain kita di sini?"tanya Wakabayashi dengan nada protes.

"Sudah, daripada kita kelamaan di sini, lebih baik kita langsung saja. Kita di sini kan hanya kumpul,"jawab Tsubasa yang sudah beranjak dari tempat duduk. Sementara, Wakabayashi masih dalam posisi duduknya. Dan akhirnya, Wakabayashi menurut dan pergilah mereka dari kafe itu.

**

* * *

**

Udara _Air Conditioner_ telah mengenai kulit Tsubasa dan kawan-kawan. Yup, kini mereka sudah berada di dalam mall.

"Teman-teman, aku ke sana, ya,"ujar Matsuyama langsung pergi sambil menggandeng tangan Yoshiko.

"Eh, dia sudah duluan….,"ucap Tsubasa kesal.

"Kalau begitu, kita langsung pencar saja, ya. Bye~"pamit Ishizaki pergi sambil menggandeng sang kekasih.

"Bye~"jawab lainnya juga sambil mengandeng pasangan kekasih masing-masing.

Kini, Wakabayashi bingung sendiri. Ia tidak tahu jalan dengan siapa.

Dasar teman-teman. Masa aku hanya ditinggal sendirian,huh?; pikir Wakabayashi kesal. Wakabayashi langsung memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hm.., lebih baik aku ke mana, ya? Menonton bioskop sendirian, aku tidak mau. Ke Sport Center, aku juga tidak mau. Terus, aku ngapain di sini? Masa hanya bengong seperti orang gila?"ujarnya sambil berpikir.

"Aha!" Tiba-tiba saja, ide terlintas di dalam benaknya. "Bagaimana kalau aku mengikuti Tsubasa dan Sanae saja. Jadi, aku bisa tahu apa saja yang mereka lakukan. Ah, aku seperti _paparazzi _saja. Tapi, tidak apa-apa. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, tadi mereka ke mana, ya? Kalau tidak salah…., mereka ke situ,"ujarnya sambil menuju ke sebuah toko peralatan olahraga. Dilihatnya Sanae dan Tsubasa sedang memilih sepatu.

Hah? Tsubasa merangkul Sanae. Huh, pemandangan ini jauh lebih buruk dari pada pemandangan di bandara kemarin. Dan Sanae mau saja dirangkul Tsubasa. Padahal kan, status mereka belum 'pacaran', kan? Eh, bahkan bukan belum, malah 'tidak pacaran';omel Wakabayashi dalam hati. Melihatnya pemandangan ini, hatinya langsung sakit bagaikan ditusuk oleh panah. Baru kali ini ia merasakan patah hati hanya karena seorang gadis.

Selesai membeli sepasang sepatu baru untuk Tsubasa, mereka keluar entah hendak ke mana. Diam-diam, Wakabayashi mengikuti mereka.

"Kita ke mana lagi, Tsubasa?"tanya sang manager sepak bola.

"Hm…, sekarang jam makan siang. Bagaimana kalau kita ke _food court_ saja?"

"Ok!"jawab Sanae. Tidak seperti lainnya, mereka tidak ke butik pakaian atau pun _department store_. Memang, pasangan ini tidak terlalu suka berbelanja. Soal belanja, mungkin mereka hanya membeli perlengkapan olahraga saja.

Karena Tsubasa dan Sanae makan di _food court_, Wakabayashi juga jadi ikut-ikutan makan di _food court_ hanya untuk memata-matai mereka. Tentunya Wakabayashi menentukan jarak mejanya dengan meja Tsubasa dan Sanae, yang pastinya Wakabayashi tidak boleh kelihatan.

"Sanae, kita jarang sekali ya, jalan-jalan berdua seperti ini,"kata Tsubasa membuka pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja. Kamu saja jarang mengajakku berkencan,"protes Sanae sambil menunjukkan ekspresi cemberutnya.

"Dasar kau. Selalu saja protes,"ujarnya sambil mengacak poni pacarnya.

"Hei! Jangan lakukan itu! Lihat, poniku jadi berantakan,"

"Dasar genit!"

"Biarin! Aku kan perempuan, maklum saja,"ujar Sanae tak mau kalah sambil merapikan poninya itu.

"Memangnya, kau perempuan, ya? Kau kan _tomboy_,"goda Tsubasa.

"Apa katamu! Berani-beraninya kau berbicara seperti itu!"ucapnya sambil menjitak kepala Tsubasa.

"Ouch! Hei! Aku kan sedang makan, masa aku dipukul,"

"Kau sendiri yang mengajak ribut duluan. Kau ini, selalu saja usil,"

"Meskipun begitu, kau tetap mencintaiku, kan?"tanyanya menggoda. Yang ditanya wajahnya langsung merah.

"Tentu!"jawabnya bersemangat.

Mereka sedang membicarakan apa, sih? Aku tidak dengar. Tapi yang jelas, berani-beraninya Tsubasa mengusap rambut Sanae. Tampaknya, mereka baru saja bertengkar, tetapi sekarang sepertinya tidak. Apa hanya perkiraanku yang salah?; pikir sang kipper sepak bola bingung.

"Hei, sudah 30 menit aku duduk di sini. Sampai kapan mereka di sini?"tanya Wakabayashi heran. Memang, sudah 30 menit Tsubasa dan Sanae tidak beranjak ke tempat lain. Mereka masih saja duduk berdua di _food court_.

Tak lama kemudian, handphone Wakabayashi berbunyi.

"Halo,"jawab sang pemilik handphone.

"Halo, Wakabayashi? Sekarang kita kumpul," Terdengar suara Yayoi dari sebrang.

"Di mana?"

"Kan sudah direncanakan tadi…,"

"Ok. Aku segera ke sana," Setelah menutup telepon, dilihatnya Sanae dan Tsubasa beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka.

"O…., jadi mereka di sini hanya menunggu acara kumpul bareng..,"ujarnya baru mengerti. Tentunya, Wakabayashi mengikuti mereka lagi.

"Tsubasa, sungguh, nanti kita akan bermain di sana?"tanya Sanae ragu.

"Iya. Memangnya, ada masalah, Sanae?"

"Tidak.., tidak apa-apa,"

"Kalau begitu, ayo!"ajaknya. Sanae mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Mereka kemudian berjalan bagaikan sepasang pengantin.

Apa? Mereka berjalan dengan mesra banget… Perasaan, sebelum aku pergi ke Jerman, Tsubasa tidak pernah mau menggandeng seorang gadis pun, termasuk Sanae. Tapi, kini ia telah berani menggandeng seorang gadis. Bahkan, tanpa malu-malu. Apa-apaan itu?"omel Wakabayashi.

Sesampai di tempat hiburan itu, mereka berkumpul terlebih dahulu, agar bisa bermain bersama. Setelah Tsubasa dan Sanae datang, barulah Wakabayashi yang datang. Sang kipper menjadi orang yang paling terlambat datang, karena ia memata-matai Tsubasa dan pacarnya itu.

"Wah, sudah kumpul semua nih,"ujar Misugi puas.

"Kalau begitu, kita beli tiket dulu, yuk!"ajak Matuyama. Semua mengangguk setuju.

Saat itu, kebetulan Sanae tidak bergandengan dengan Tsubasa. Ini kesempatan!;pikir Wakabayashi senang. Ia mempersilahkan lainnya berjalan duluan. Kemudian, ia dengan segera menarik lengan Sanae yang kebetulan berjalan di paling belakang. Kebetulan juga, Tsubasa berada di samping Sanae. Maka, ia langsung sadar pacarnya itu telah diculik.

"Wakabayashiiii!"teriak Tsubasa memanggilnya. Tetapi, Wakabayashi tetap tidak menengok dan terus kabur dengan Sanae.

"Apa yang telah dilakukan anak itu?"ujar sang pemain sepak bola Brazil dengan nada marah. Saat ia akan mengejar Wakabayashi, seseorang menarik lengannya.

"Tunggu Tsubasa!"cegah Misugi.

"Ada apa, Misugi? Aku sudah tidak ada waktu lagi,"ujarnya sambil melepas genggaman Misugi.

"Tsubasa, kita harus memikirkan sesuatu,"kata Ishizaki.

"Memangnya, kita mau memikirkan apa? Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi, Ishizaki,"ucap Tsubasa keras kepala.

"Memikirkan mengapa Wakabayashi membawa kabur Sanae!"jawab Matsuyama yang kesal kepada Tsubasa.

"Percuma saja memikirkan itu! Membuang waktu saja!" Karena Tsubasa masih saja keras kepala, akhirnya Misugi melayangkan tangannya dan…..,

PLAK!

Terdengarlah suara yang mulus antara pipi Tsubasa dengan Misugi. Pipi Tsubasa langsung menampilkan cap tangan Misugi.

"Kurang ajar!"ucap Tsubasa sebal.

"Kau yang begitu! Kau masih saja bersikeras untuk langsung mengejar Wakabayshi! Kita harus memikirakannya dulu! Pasti Wakabayashi memiliki alasan untuk menculik pacarmu! Kau malah tidak mau menerima masukan kami!"jelas Misugi.

"Sudah, sudah. Lebih baik, kita langsung saja memikirkanya,"ajak Yukari.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang mereka, Yukari,"kata Azumi yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Ok, kau tidak usah memikirkannya," Belum satu menit, Misaki sudah membuka pembicaraan.

"Eh, teman-teman, kalau diingat-ingat, Wakabayashi sepertinya suka dengan Sanae,"

"APA?"teriak lainnya kaget.

**

* * *

**

"Wakabayashi! Apa-apaan kau ini, huh? Mau mengajakku ke mana memangnya?"ujar Sanae kesal.

"Sudah, ikut aku saja,"

"Tapi, Wakabayashi, kita tidak enak dilihat orang. kau tahu, kau seperti penculik!"

"Memang!" Yang benar saja, Wakabayashi seperti penculik; pikir Sanae.

Kemudian, sampailah mereka di dekat tangga darurat. Wakabayashi mengajak sanae ke tempat itu karena, di situ tempatnya sepi.

"Hei! Kau mengajakku ke sini? Yang benar saja? Memangnya, di sini sedang kebakaran, huh?"protes Sanae.

"Tidak,"

"Terus, kenapa?"

"Karena…,"

**

* * *

**

"Tapi, benar juga, sih. Karena saat aku lihat di Bandara kemarin, Wakabayashi tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil memandang Sanae,"dukung Yoshiko terhadap pendapat kekasih Azumi.

"Tidak mungkin!"tolak Tsubasa yag kini sedang _shock_.

"Mungkin saja, Tsubasa. Karena, buktinya Wakabayashi menculik Sanae diam-diam,"jelas Yayoi.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!"ujar Tsubasa sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Oh ya, memangnya, Wakabayashi belum tahu soal Tsubasa dan Sanae sudah berpacaran?"tanya Matsuyama. Mendengar pertanyaan ini, semua langsung melebarkan matanya.

"Eh? Apa benar, dia tidak tahu?"tanya Tsubasa tak percaya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Tsubasa. Yang jelas, aku belum memberitahunya tentang hubungan kalian,"jawab Ishizaki.

"Aku juga belum memberitahunya,"ucap Misugi mengaku.

"Aku juga…,"sambung Yukari dan Yoshiko.

"Aku bahkan bukan belum memberitahunya, malahan tidak pernah memberitahunya sama sekali,"sambung Misaki.

"Sama dengan aku, Misaki,"sambung Yayoi juga.

"Kalau begitu, aku harus...," Belum sempat selesai menyelasaikan perkataannya itu, Misugi sudah memotongnya.

"Jangan lakukan itu, Tsubasa!"cegahnya seakan tahu apa yang hendak dilakukan oleh Tsubasa nanti.

"Sudahlah, Misugi! Aku harus mendapatkannya!"

"Tidak boleh!"cegah Ishizaki juga.

"Tsubasa, sebaiknya kita harus menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan damai,"ajak Misaki dengan bijak.

"Tidak!"teriaknya masih tetap keras kepala.

"Tsubasa! Tolong!"cegah Matsuyama sambil menarik lengan Tsubasa.

"Biarkan aku melakukannya!"teriaknya marah sambil melepaskan genggaman Matsuyama di lengannya. Baru kali ini Matsuyama dan lainnya melihat Tsubasa semarah itu.

"Ok, kalau begitu, carilah!"ujar Matsuyama mengalah. Dan, Tsubasa akhirnya berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"Sanae, aku ingin mempersembahkan sesuatu untukmu,"kata Wakabayashi yang membuat Sanae bingung.

"Memangnya, apa itu, Wakabayashi?"tanyanya sambil melihat-lihat bagian belakang Wakabayashi.

"Ada apa, Sanae?"tanya Wakabayahi heran terhadap tingkah pacar Tsubasa itu.

"Kau tidak membawa apa-apa. Memangnya, kau mau memberikanku apa?"

"Aku tidak memberikan sesuatu berupa barang, Sanae,"

"Lalu?"tanya Sanae lagi.

"Memberikanmu sebuah nyanyian."

"Eh?"

"Nyanyian khusus untukmu," Kemudian, Wakabayashi memegang kedua bahu Sanae.

"Hei! Jangan lakukan ini!"protes Sanae terhadap sentuhan Wakabayashi ini.

"Tatap aku, Sanae!"perintah Sanae. Sanae hanya pasrah mengikutinya. Dan, Wakabayashi mulai mengeluarkan suara yang paling indah yang belum ia tunjukkan ke orang lain.

_When I see your face__  
__There's not a thing that I would change__  
__'Cause you're amazing__  
__Just the way you are_

_And when you smile__  
__The whole world stops and stares for awhile__  
__'Cause girl, you're amazing__  
__Just the way you are_  
(Just The Way You Are - Bruno Mars)

Selesai bernyanyi, Sanae langsung melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan kepada Wakabayashi.

"Terus, apa makna lagu ini, Wakabayashi?"

"Apa kau tidak mendengar kata-katanya?"tanyanya balik.

"Tentu saja dengar. Malah, aku hafal lirik lagunya. Ayo, jawab pertanyaanku!"desak Sanae sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke wajah Wakabayashi.

"Ng…, begini Sanae…, aku…, ng…,"

"Jawab!"

"Aku suka kamu!" Mendengar jawabannya itu, Sanae langsung bengong.

"Tunggu! Coba ulangi ucapanmu itu, mungkin aku salah dengar,"pinta Sanae.

"Aku suka kamu, Sanae! Sekarang, sudah jelas?"tanyanya dengan wajah memerah.

"Eh? Sungguh? Ini lelucon, kan?"tanya Sanae tak percaya sambil tertawa.

"Sungguh, Sanae! Aku serius! Lihat ekspresi wajahku!"jawabnya sambil menunjukkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tapi, aku tidak yakin kalau…., kau serius,"

"Eh?"

"Meskipun kau serius atau tidak, aku tidak akan…," Tiba-tiba saja, terdengar sebuah pukulan di punggung Wakabayashi.

BUGH!

Dan, Wakabayahi langsung ambruk tepat di depan Sanae. Tentu saja Sanae langsung kaget melihat kejadian ini. Kemudian, dilihatnya Tsubasa membawa sapu di tangannya. Tiba-tiba saja, Tsubasa menunjuk ke arah Sanae.

_Beautiful girls all over the world, I could be chasing__  
__But my time would be wasted, they got nothin__'__ on you, baby__  
__Nothin__'__ on you, baby__  
__They might say hi, and I might say hey__  
__But you shouldn't worry, about what they say__  
__'Cause they got nothin__'__ on you, baby__  
__Nothin__'__ on you, baby _  
(Nothin' On You – B.o.B feat. Bruno Mars)

"Eh?" Hanya sepatah kata itu yang diucapkan Sanae.

"Kau mengerti kan, maksudku?"tanya Tsubasa. Sanae hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu itu?"tanya Wakabayashi pada salah seorang _Most Valuable Player _sambil berusaha bangkit berdiri.

"Wakabayashi? Kau masih sadar?"tanyanya balik.

"Apa maksudmu menyanyikan lagu itu terhadap Sanae, huh?"desaknya tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Tsubasa.

"Maksudku, dia tidak ada apa-apanya denganmu!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau bukan saudaranya, kekasihnya, pacarnya…,"

"Memangnya, kau siapanya Sanae, huh?"tantang Wakabayashi sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Aku pacarnya! Jadi, dia adalah milikku! Aku berhak melindungi Sanae!"jawabnya sambil merangkul Sanae.

"Apa?"ujarnya tak percaya.

"Wakabayashi, Tsubasa adalah pacar Sanae."ujar Ishizaki yang yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Wakabayashi. Yang lainnya juga di sudah berada di situ.

"Bagaimana kalian semua bisa menemukanku?"tanya Wakabayashi bingung.

"Aku menemukanmu karena, biasanya orang menyatakan cinta di tempat yang bersembunyi. Dan benar, kau berada di sini,"jawab Tsubasa.

"Eh? Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku sedang menyatakan cinta?"

"Dengan logika."jawab Tsubasa singkat.

"Terus.., Ishizaki dan kau semua kok bisa menemukanku…?"tanya seorang _Super Great Goal Keeper_.

"Aku dan teman-teman mengikuti Tsubasa,"jawab Ishizaki singkat.

"Jadi kalian…,"

"Iya, tadi kami mengikutimu kemari,"sambung Matsuyama pada perkataan Tsubasa.

"Tapi, soal Tsubasa berpacaran dengan Sanae itu bohong, kan? Aku saja belum pernah dengar berita ini,"ujar Wakabayashi masih tak percaya.

"Justru itu Wakabayashi. Kami baru sekarang memberitahumu,"jawab Misugi.

"Jadi, beneran?"tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Iya,"jawab semuanya.

"Mengapa kalian baru memberitahuku sekarang?" Semua langsung bungkam mendengar pertanyaan Wakabayashi ini.

"Ng…, begini Wakabayshi, kami bukannya tidak mau memberitahumu, tapi…., kami lupa memberitahumu. Maaf, Wakabayashi..,"kata Yukari sambil membungkukkan badan. Lainnya juga ikut-ikutan membungkukkan badan.

"Ok, aku mengerti kok, teman-teman. Sudah, tidak apa-apa,"ujarnya baru mengerti. Semua langsung memposisikan badan seperti semula dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Wakabayashi!"ujar semuanya kemudian langsung memeluk Wakabayashi.

"Sama-sama,"jawab seorang kiper sambil tersenyum.

"Sekarang, ayo kita main di tempat tadi,"ajak Azumi.

"Kau mau ikut, Wakabayashi?"tanya Tsubasa yang sudah baikan dengan Wakabayashi.

"Maaf Tsubasa, aku…, tidak bisa ikut,"

"Kok begitu?"protes Misaki kecewa.

"Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf," Kemudian, dia langsung berlari meninggalkan teman-temannya. Tsubasa dan Sanae langsung terlihat cemas melihat kepergiannya.

"Tenang Tsubasa, Sanae, tidak usah terlihat cemas seperti itu. Aku yakin, perlahan-lahan, ia menerima semuanya dan ia dapat ceria kembali,"kata Misaki menenangkan. Sang mantan kapten sepak bola Nankatsu dan kekasihnya hanya mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, kita langsung main saja, yuk!"ajak Yayoi bersemangat.

"Oke!"jawab lainnya.

* * *

Wakabayashi berlari keluar dari gedung mall sambil menangis. Baru kali ini ia menangis di depan umum.

Mengapa…., mengapa cinta pertamaku gagal, huh? Padahal, aku sudah mengharapkannya; batinnya sedih, kecewa, juga kesal.

Ia menangis terus di sepanjang jalan. Sampai kapan aku harus menangis seperti ini?; pikir Wakabayashi yang akhirnya sadar.

Tiba-tiba, ia menghentikan langkah kakinya dan juga menghentikan aliran air matanya. Kemudian, ia memikirkan sesuatu:

Sekarang, aku memang sedang patah hati. Tetapi aku yakin, suatu saat, patah hatiku akan diobati oleh seseorang yang amat mencintaiku setulus hati; ucapnya dalam hati yang membuatnya bersemangat kembali.

**

* * *

**

Wah, akhirnya selesai juga buat cerita ini. Author sampai lemas ngetik cerita ini DX. Maaf ya, kalau ceritanya super aneh TT. But, I always hope you like this story ^^

_**Note:**_

-please add to your favourite if you like this story~

-Want to give comment, criticsm, opinion, or something? Don't worry to **review**, I'll receive all reviews.

~Thanks a lot! ~^^


End file.
